Last Chance
by LibbyRoxYourSox
Summary: Senior year at PCA, also Chase's last chance to ask Zoey out. Will Chase's dream come true, or will it stay a dream? Nicole's also in a hot relationship with...Logan? Rated T for Language. Bad summary, I know. First FF! Please Rn'R I AM VERY BUSY WITH SCH
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back to PCA

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Zoey 101 characters, but I do own the story.

**Chapter One: Welcome back to PCA**

_Room 101_

The door opened.

"Zoey!" Nicole screamed.

"Nicole!" screamed Zoey.

The two best friends gave each other a great bear hug.

"Oh my gosh Zoey! You look gorgeous!" Nicole said, stepping back to look at her friend. _I wish I had those clothes,_ Nicole thought. _Oh, but even if I did, it probably won't look half as good on me._

"Thanks, you too." Zoey answered politely.

"Is Lola here yet?"

"Yeah. She's at the sushi bar with Jesse."

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Those two love birds."

"You need help with unpacking?"

"Only if you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't," Zoey said, as she grabbed a suitcase and flung it open. "So how was your summer?"

Nicole moaned. "I almost died without you, Zo'."

"It can't be _that_ bad."

"Yes it can."

"Try me."

"You know my sister Chelsey? Well, she got invited to a COLLEGE party over the summer. She is soooo lucky!"

"Um, maybe because she's in college?" Zoey interrupted.

"Stop being logical, Zo'," Nicole smiled. "Anyways, I really wanted to go. I mean, I reeeeeeeeeeaally wanted to go. And she being my awesome older sis and all, said it was okay for me to come."

"Soooo….is that bad?"

"Oh, you wait, Zoey. The bad part is just coming up," Nicole said. "I got to the party, and saw Scott making out with another girl!"

"You're kidding!" Zoey said. "Scott's cheating on you?"

"That's what it looked like, wasn't it? Since he graduated from PCA last June, he probably thought our relationship wouldn't maintain while he was at college."

"What a jerk," Zoey snorted. "Better off without him, 'Cole."

Nicole sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Just then, the door burst open again. "Hey Zoey! Hey Nicole! You guys had a good summer?"

The two girls jumped around.

"Quinn! Gosh, Quinn, you scared me half to death," said Nicole, her eyes wide.

"Quinn! Don't you ever knock?" Zoey breathed. "Wait…wasn't the door locked?"

Quinn just smiled. "That's what I came here for: to show you guys my latest invention!" Quinn said excitedly, and held up a weirdly shaped key. "I call it the InQuinntriguing Key. It can form into many different shapes to open any lock! Isn't it cool?"

"Wow, that's awesome." Zoey replied. "Isn't it, 'Cole?"

Nicole just let out an uncomfortable giggle.

* * *

_The Guy's Dorm:_(A/N: Sorry…don't know their room number!)

The room was silent. Chase was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at a picture from the end of their junior year. It was a picture of "the gang": Logan, Nicole, Quinn, Michale, Jesse (Who joined their gang when he started going out with Lola), Lola, himself, and Zoey. Actually, Chase was just staring at Zoey; the smart, kind, and beautiful Zoey.

His eyes traveled from her face to her neck to her chest, then stopped. _She's got great shape,_ Chase thought to himself. He tired imagining what she'd look like without that shirt, but then stopped himself, too embarrassed to go on. Even though he knows that he's alone, it's still embarrassing. _Ah, come on, Chase, get a grip!_ Chase thought. _She's your best girlfriend for what…Six years? I mean…a girl…whose a friend._

Chase put the picture away. _Should I ask Zoey out? It IS our last year at PCA. So I'll give it a try, then…wait…what if she says no? She probably don't have the same feeling for me, though. Oh! I have an idea! I'll ask her out on graduation day! So if she says no, I'd only be humiliated for one day…but then what if she says yes? Then we'll only be together for ONE day…unless we go to the same college…argh…so complicated…_

Chase was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Michale come into the dorm. Michale took one step into the dorm and saw Chase. He saw Chase staring into space, wearing a frown.

"Uh…Chase?" Michale said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…wha? Oh! Yeah…just uh…thinking about…uh…nevermind."

"If you say so…"

"You need help with unpacking?"

((A/N: Please tell me if you like it or not! First FF.))


	2. Chapter 2: Desperate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Zoey 101 characters, but I do own the story.

((A/N: Thanks sooo much for the reviews! Four! Whoo-hoo!))

**Chapter Two: Desperate**

_Cafeteria terrace_

"Zoey! I've looked _everywhere_ for you!" Nicole said as she set her lunch down next to her friend.

"Hello to you, too," said Lola.

"Zoey! You're _not_ going to believe this!" Nicole squealed, completely ignoring Lola. "Tessa just set me up for a blind date!"

"A blind date?" Zoey asked. "What if the guy's a jerk?"

Nicole thought for about two seconds, and answered, "Then I'll dump him. I could always just hang around Tessa. Her boyfriend, Kyle, is coming, too. So it's kind of a…double date…part blind."

"Ooookay…" Zoey said, unsure. "Do you know _anything_ about your date?"

"Well, he's Kyle's friend…and he plays football," Nicole said. "Oh yes! And he's rich!"

Zoey raised an eyebrow and looked at Lola. Lola shrugged.

"So when is it?" Zoey asked.

"Tomorrow night," Nicole squealed again. "I'm sooo excited. I bet he's really hot, 'cause he plays football. But probably not as hot as Drake Bell. No one's hotter than Drake."

"Of course."

"So you guys gonna help me look my best for the date?" Nicole asked.

"Okay, sure."

* * *

"So Chase, who are you taking to Homecoming?" asked Michale.

"No one yet," Chase replied. "You?"

"Abby," Michale said, then turned to Jesse. "And I suppose you are taking Lola?"

"You got it," Jesse said. "I didn't know you and Abby were together."

"Yeah, me neither," Chase added.

"We're not," Michale said. "I don't even like her."

"Then why did you ask her?" Chase asked.

"I didn't. _She_ asked _me_. What was I supposed to say? 'No, I won't go to Homecoming with you because I don't like you'?"

Chase and Jesse laughed.

"Michale, you are too nice," Jesse said.

Michale ignored him. "So Chase, who are you gonna ask?"

Chase opened his mouth to answer, but Jesse got there first.

"Zoey. Duh," Jesse said.

"Hey!" Chase said, taking a bite off his sandwich. "Am I _that_ obvious?"

"Yeah, unless there's another meaning to the way you stare at Zoey's chest whenever you see her."

Chase choked on the half-chewed sandwich and started coughing everything up.

"I _do_?" Chase said when he finally stopped coughing (Michale helped by patting him on the back). _Shit, _Chase thought._ Zoey probably noticed, too_.

"C'mon, man, go on and ask her," Michale said. "I'm pretty sure she'll say yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…I'll give it a try," Chase said. "But if she laughs her head off and thinks I'm a loser, you are so dead."

* * *

_Room 101_

"Okay, so are you guys ready to make me pretty for my date?" Nicole asked.

Zoey smiled. "Sit," she told Nicole, and pointed to a chair in front of the mirror.

"Yay!" Nicole yipped, and obeyed.

Zoey got out her hair straitener and started to straiten Nicole's hair, while expertly combing it.

"Zo'?"

"Yes?"

"What should I wear?"

"Lola's getting it figured out," Zoey nodded towards Lola, who was already looking through Nicole's closet.

"Find anything Lo'?" Nicole asked, looking at Lola's reflection in the mirror in front of her.

"Of course," Lola answered, and held up a perfect outfit: a lime green halter top with a beaded butterfly on the right, and a pair of curve-hugging, paint spattered, white jean capris.

"Oh my gosh!" Nicole said. "I love that out fit. Thank you so much!"

"No problem."

"Zo', are you done with my hair yet?" Nicole asked. "I really want to try on that cute outfit."

"Be patient," Zoey said. "We have time."

After about twenty minutes (it seemed like hours for Nicole), Zoey finally finished prettifying Nicole.

"Tah-Dah!" Zoey said.

"Yay!" Nicole jumped up from her chair and sprinted across the room to try on her outfit. And she did all that in about ten seconds. "Soooo, how do I look?"

"Amazing," Zoey and Lola said together.

"Thank you guys so much!" Nicole suddenly saw the clock hanging on the wall. "Shit! Look at the time! I'm gonna be late!"

"I _think_ you'll be able to make it to Tessa's room-which happens to be across the hall-in ten minutes," Zoey said.

"Oh. Yeah," Nicole said. "Right."

"Don't be nervous," Lola said. "You're going to have a great night."

Nicole merely nodded and walked out her dorm door, with her purse held tightly in her hand.

* * *

_PCA Movie Theater_

Nicole walked with Tessa to the place where they were told to meet their dates.

"Don't worry," Tessa said, seeing the nervous look on Nicole's face. "Your date's hot."

"Have you met him?" Nicole asked

"No," Tessa said. "But Kyle says that over half the girls at PCA are dying to get a date with him."

"Really?" Nicole's face lit up. "Is he _that_ hot?"

"That's what I've heard," Tessa said, smiling.

"Huh. I wonder what' taking them so long."

"We're just early."

"Oh."

A few minutes passed in silence.

"Look, Nicole! There they are!"

Nicole saw Kyle first, mainly because he was well over six feet tall. Then she saw the person walking next to him.

"Hey Kyle."

"Hey Tes'," Kyle said, giving Tessa a kiss on the lips. "Hi Nicole. This is your date."

Nicole was already staring at her date, stunned. She could not believe it. Her date was—

"Logan?"

((A/N: Yay! Hope you liked it!

I deleted this chapter like two times because I had to edit it. Sorry!))


	3. Chapter 3: Crushes and Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Zoey 101 characters, but I do own the story.

((A/N: Yaay! I love you all reviewers!

**Chadslover and can't think:** Yes, I agree, Nicole and Logan are one of the best pairings

**MrsLoganReese:** I read your story. I love it!))

**Chapter Two: Crushes and Dates**

**

* * *

**

_PCA Movie Theater_

"_Nicole?_" Logan seems just as surprised.

"Oh! Good," Kyle said happily. "You guys seem to know each other already."

"Is that true, Nicole?" Tessa asked. "Do you already know him?"

"Uh…" Nicole tried to speak, but her mouth was too dry.

"Yeah, we know each other," Logan cut in. "We're in a couple of classes together."

Nicole nodded.

"That's good," Tessa said. "Then you two should be pretty familiar with each other." She slid her hand into Kyle's butt pocket and Kyle did the same thing to her, they walked together to the ticket booth.

Logan started towards the theater, and then turned back. "Nicole, are you gonna watch the movie or not?" he said, a bit annoyed.

"Um, yeah," Nicole answered awkwardly.

* * *

_Student Lounge_

Chase sat alone on a squishy, purple couch, reading from his history textbook. Twirling a pencil in his left hand, he chewed his cinnamon flavored gum. He had been reading the same sentence for five minutes, because he was thinking about Zoey.

Chase had already decided to ask Zoey to Homecoming. But how? He had no idea on how to even get to this subject.

_This is lame,_ he thought. _We've been great friends for such a long time and I can't even think of a conversation starter?_

Just then, the twirling pencil dropped onto the ground. _Oh great._ Chase poked his head under the table to look for the pencil.

_Ah, there you are,_ Chase thought, finally spotting the pencil. As he reached for it, he noticed a pair of orange and white Puma shoes behind it. _Wait…_ Chase thought. "Zoey!"

Forgetting about the uncomfortable position he was in, he tried to sit properly on the couch again. On the way up, he bumped his head on the table.

"Oooo, that sounded painful," he heard Zoey's voice. "You okay, Chase?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chase said, getting up from under the table for the second time.

"Good," Zoey said, "Because I need to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Um…i-it's…" Zoey blushed.

"Go on," Chase said.

"It's about Homecoming," Zoey finally said.

"WHAT!" Chase couldn't believe this was happening. "Say that again?"

"I said, it's about Homecoming," Zoey repeated. "Actually, never mind. You'll probably think it's stupid, anyways."

"No!" Chase said. _Zoey's going to ask me to Homecoming! _"I promise I won't think it's stupid." Chase smiled.

"Well…okay," Zoey said. "Can you ask Nick if he's got a date yet?"

Chase's heart sank. He knew that was too good to be true. Zoey would never like him in that way. To her, he's probably just a dorky brother.

"Chase? Did you hear me?"

"Uh…yeah."

"So can you ask him? Please?"

_No.__I won't ask him._ _She'll definitely go to Homecoming with Nick if he doesn't have a date yet._

"Oh I already know," Chase lied. "He's going with that blonde girl."

"Oh," Zoey said, disappointed. She didn't care who exactly "that blonde girl" was. All she knew was that Nick had chosen someone else already. "Okay. Thanks, Chase."

"No problem," Chase said, as Zoey turned to leave. "Wait!"

Zoey turned back. "Hm?"

"YouwannagotaHomecomingwitme?" Chase blurted.

"Huh?"

"Uh…I suppose…uh," Chase swallow. This was just as hard to say as he had imagined. "That since…um…neither of us have dates…and it'll probably be pretty awkward if we went alone. So…uh…maybe…um…maybe we can…"

"Are you asking me to go to Homecoming with you?" Zoey asked.

Chase's whole face turned pink and he nodded.

"But as friends, right?"

"Uh…yeah."

"That'll be great," Zoey said, smiling, and walked away.

"Yeah, that _would_ be," Chase muttered to himself.

* * *

_PCA Movie Theater_

_This movie will probably win the most boring movie award_, Nicole thought, and slumped in her seat.

She looked to her right. Tessa and Kyle were making out, and not paying attention to the movie at all, and so were most of the couples in the theater.

Nicole rolled her eyes. _Why do they pay to just get into a dark room that smells like popcorn to make out?_

Nicole closed her eyes to rest. After about ten minutes, she heard the movie end. _Thank god._

Logan was the first to get up and walk out. _He probably hated the movie as much as I did,_ Nicole thought.

As she walked outside, the bright light blinded her a bit, but she was so relieved that the movie was over she didn't even notice.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Nicole asked Logan.

"One of the worst I've seen," Logan answered. "But at least I watched it."

"Huh?"

"You obviously thought Tessa and Kyle were far more interesting than the movie," Logan smirked.

"Hey," Nicole blushed. "The movie was bad, you said it yourself."

"Nicole! Logan! There you are!" Tessa said, her mouth a little red from kissing. "Good movie, huh?"

"Yeah," Nicole lied.

"So where do you guys wanna go for dinner?" Kyle asked.

"How about the sushi bar?" Nicole suggested.

Logan shrugged. "Okay."

"Fine with me," Tessa said.

"That'll work," Kyle said, and took Tessa's hand. Chatting, the couple walked in the direction of the Sushi Bar.

Logan started, and Nicole followed him. After a while of awkward silence walking next to Logan, Nicole felt his arm brush against hers. She smiled inside.

A couple of seconds later, their hands touched again, this time, Logan wrapped his hand around Nicole's fingers, and drew her closer.

Surprised, Nicole turned her head and looked at Logan, who was already smiling down at her.

* * *

((A/N: Woot. Another chapter.

Sorry for the delay…lots of school work, so don't expect me to update every few days.

Hope you enjoyed it!))


	4. Chapter 4: Homecoming

((**A/N:** Okay…I finally updated. Hooray for me. To the people who actually like this story: I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! It just takes me a while to update because of school and work and stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

And to the fans of The Dudley Problem: I'm not abandoning that either.))

* * *

**Chapter Four: Homecoming**

_Room 101_

Zoey got out her new dress that she bought over the summer. A short lavender dress with spaghetti straps. Perfect for homecoming.

"So Nicole," Zoey said. "Are you and Logan officially together now?"

"Yeah, isn't is great?" Nicole said, trying to hide her excitement. "He asked me to be 'his girl' exactly two days ago."

Zoey sighed. "I wish Nick liked me."

"But you've got Chase," Lola suggested.

"How many times do I have to say this?" Zoey said. "Were just friends."

"I don't get it," Nicole said. "You are probably the only girl in our grade who's smart, kind, _and_ beautiful. I know _everyone_ loves you. How can you not even have a boyfriend?"

Changing into her dress, Zoey shrugged.

"Even Dustin's got someone to be with on Saturday nights," Nicole said absent-mindedly.

"Nicole," Lola said in a warning voice. "That's not helping."

Nicole opened her mouth to retort, but thought better of it. She said quietly, "I think I'll shut up now."

* * *

_Room 32_ ((A/N: Woot! I found out their room number!))

"Chase!" Michale yelled through the bathroom door. "Are you done yet?" ((A/N: I've always imagined that every two dorms shared one bathroom))

"Almost…" Chase yelled back.

"C'mon, man! You spend more time in the bathroom than my sister!"

"Hold on! I'm looking my best for Homecoming!"

"Whatever," Michale said. "If you don't come out soon, I'm gonna wet my pants!"

"Then go use someone else's bathroom!"

"Fine! I'll go to Jesse's room, then," and he sprinted off.

Inside the bathroom, Chase was admiring himself in the mirror. Actually, he was more like picking out just the tiniest flaws about his appearance, then admiring himself. I_ have to make Zoey feel glad that she went with me instead off Nick,_ Chase thought. _ I can't disappoint her._

What was it about Nick that charmed so many girls anyway? Probably his wink and smile. Chase had seen this many times before. Nick would first pick a target of any girl, casually walk by them, lift up his chin just a bit, and then wink. Just that wink would have driving any girl mad, but Nick clearly thought that was not enough. He then would flash that handsome smile of his, and have his target girl completely hypnotized.

Chase looked over himself again in the mirror, and decided to try and imitate Nick's girl magnet. He lifted his chin, winked, and smiled. _Ew,_ he thought. Saying that he was bad at this would definitely be an understatement.

Chase partly ran his fingers through his hair, and ruffled them at the same time. His hair had become even bushier than before. He had always liked his hair bushy.

_Wait,_ Chase thought. His mind had suddenly gone blank. Did Zoey like his hair bushy? Many guys (and girls) teased him before because of his bushy hair. Zoey never did. But Zoey _never_ teased. She was way to nice to tease anyone.

Should he make his hair bushier, or try to tame it a bit? After another few minutes of dilemma, Chase finally agreed with himself to leave his hair the way it was right now.

Chased looked in the mirror again, and notice that half his collar was popped up. He quickly fixed the collar of his plaid shirt. Then he imagined Zoey fixing his collar for him. He imagined her placing her warm hand on his chest, as she uses her other hand to flatten out his collar. Chase blushed. He hated himself for that: blushing so easily.

Chase slowly turned around in the bathroom one last time, observing himself in the mirror for anything imperfect.

_I am ready for homecoming,_ Chase thought.

"Hey, man! Relax!" Logan said, peering at Chase with a hint of smirk on his face. "You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"N-No I d-don't," Chase stuttered. "I-I'm n-not n-nervous. I-I-I'm comp-p-pletely f-fine."

Logan raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Slowly, the two boys came to a stop in front of the girls' dorm. Logan, knowing how nervous Chase was, reached in front of him and pulled open the door.

"After you," Logan said.

Not bother to say anything back, Chase merely walked straight in.

Chase and Logan finally arrived at room 101. Chase stuck out a shaking hand and gently knocked on the door a few times; hearing Logan whisper next to him, "Just relax."

Chase's heart jumped a beat when he heard the doorknob turn from inside the room. Chase was holding his breath, anxious to see Zoey. The door opened instantly after.

Chase could feel his jaw drop about a few feet. In all six years he had known Zoey, Chase had never seen her so beautiful. Of course, she was beautiful everyday, but not as beautiful as today.

Chase carefully scanned Zoey from her head to her toes. He suddenly remembered how Zoey looked when he first met her: shoulder length hair, funky rings on her fingers…very sporty girl.

Now Zoey's hair went all the way down to the middle of he back, and the girls probably did something to it to make it all gorgeously wavy like that.

Chase found himself staring at Zoey's chest, like usual, and quickly shifted his attention to something else, although he was still thinking about Zoey's perfectly rounded breasts, which definitely weren't there in seventh grade.

Chase eyed Zoey's every curve, which stood out in this lavender dress.

"Chase? Chase?"

Chase immediately snapped back to reality. His face burning, he said, "Uh, yeah?"

"You okay?" Zoey asked, a little surprised.

"Of course," Chase answered, probably a bit too fast. "Why?"

"Uh…nothing," Zoey said, smiling. She turned to Logan. "Nicole will be ready in a minute."

Logan nodded, and commented on Zoey's dress.

Chase stood nest to Logan awkwardly as he easily brought up a casual conversation with Zoey. They were joking, laughing, just about doing everything they would normally do in the student lounge.

Chase was most relieved when Nicole popped up, gave Zoey a gentle shove to get past her, and threw her arms around Logan's neck.

"Sorry I took so long, lovie," Nicole squealed.

"No problem," Logan said, looking over Nicole's shoulder and smirking at Chase. "Anything for you."

Chase was glad it was dark outside; otherwise everyone would see how much he was blushing. When the two couples arrived at the gymnasium door, Chase felt Zoey slip her hand in his arm.

He was too shy to even look her in the eye. The glass door automatically opened, and they walked in.

* * *

((**A/N:** Yaaaay! Fourth chappie! Please review. And please check out my website too.

**GinnyAndDracoForever:** I'm am sooooooo updating…lol. Sorry it took so long and I'm glad you like it. **MrsLoganReese:** Yaaay. Hee hee. **jay-lo:** Your story soooo does not suck.

Haven't decided on the name of the next chapter, but it's going to be about what happens _during_ Homecoming.))


End file.
